Percy Jackson: Shattered
by AllureCrimson
Summary: This is the second book in the Broken trilogy. For the past year, the world has been tormented by the Nightmare. It shows no mercy, it can't be killed, and it can't be stopped. Except it can. A small ragtag group searches for a way to save their friend. But can he be saved? Can he escape the madness? Or will madness conquer all?
1. Chapter 1 - Silence

**This is just a short chapter. Enjoy!**

 _3rd POV_

The city is dark. Not a soul can be seen, but a girl darts from the shadows. She hopes in vain to reach the relative safety of her home.

The shadows come to life, snapping at her. They don't try to catch her, they just tease. She soon finds herself at a dead end.

Spinning around, she realizes she is surrounded. Then dark, insane laughter echoes through the city. The young girl shivers in fear. She knows she won't be making it home tonight, or ever.

Her last moments are filled with pain, mad laughter, and blood red eyes.

A scream travels through the air, reaching the ears of every living thing within the city. No one doubts what that scream means.

The Nightmare has struck again.

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

 **Hey! I hope you Sparks enjoyed that. Just giving you something to think about while I work on the next chapter. I'll be updating chapter 2 tommorow. Now for the question...**

 **Do you think it is a good idea for Scott Cawthon to make a Five Nights at Freddy's Sister series?**

 **Yes! I defiantly do! I think that it will bring a lot more information to the story before the movie comes out.**

 **Well, that's all for today! Bye! Favorite, Follow, Review, Share, and Don't forget to go for the sweet spot! (If you get that, you are my new best friend!)**

 _~ Allure Crimson ~_


	2. Chapter 2 - Pain

_Percy's POV_

 _3 Years Ago_

 _It hurts. Why does it hurt? Why is it so dark? I don't understand. Where am I?_

A light slowly brightens the space around me. I'm back in that room. The red one, with the cracks in it. Only now, it's almost completely shattered.

I look around for Toby and Jack, but their nowhere to be found. There are no doors, there's nothing for me to do, and there's seems to be no way out.

 _I wish I could see what was going on outside._

Suddenly, a window appears on one of the walls. I walk over and peer outside.

I'm in that torture room. My three torturers are curled up in the corners of the room. They're all crying. I want to find out why, but I can't do anything from in here.

 _What happened? Why am I in here? Where are Toby and Jack?_

As soon as I finish those thoughts, memories flood my mind.

I fall to the floor in pain, a shattering noise seems to surround me. Then it all stops. Then the next thing I know, I'm laying on the torture table laughing my heart out. Or would that be my insanity? I seem to loose more of the longer I laugh.

Who cares? I guess I'm going insane! Well this should be- oh such pretty colors! Hehehe! Śåłłÿ'ś purple, Łükê is white gold, and the other me is green!

"Oh! You guys look so pretty! I love the colors! Do you know where I can get any? Can you actually buy colors? Imagine how much that would sell! Colors! Hahaha!" I giggle!

 _3rd POV_

Łükê, Pêrcÿ, and Śåłłÿ stand up and slowly approach their prisoner.

He just sits there giggling and talking to himself.

"He's finally cracked!" Pêrcÿ said in astonishment.

"Oh, hello other me!" Percy shouts gleefully.

"No! He can't go mad _now_. I _need_ that information!" Śåłłÿ shouts in anger.

"Calm down Dearie! Anger is not good for the mind!" Percy dreamily.

"Good for the- _good_ _for_ _the_ _mind_?! You're _insane_! How do _you_ know what's "good for the mind"?" Śåłłÿ questions irritatedly.

"'Cause I'm mad! All the best people are!" Percy giggles.

Śåłłÿ screams in frustration and storms out of the room.

Pêrcÿ and Łükê stand in silence, only broken by the madman's laughter.

"So... Wanna go get something to eat?" Łükê asks.

"I'd love to!" Pêrcÿ says excitedly.

Then he blushes and clears his throat.

"I mean, yeah, sure. Sounds cool." He says, attempting to be calm.

Łükê chuckles and grabs his hand.

"Let's go." He leads Pêrcÿ out of the room.

"By the way, you look cute when you blush." Łükê smirks.

◼️◻️◼️◻️◼️◻️◼️◻️◼️◻️◼️◻️◼️◻️◼️◻️◼️◻️◼️◻️◼️◻️◼️◻️◼️◻️◼️

 **What's up my skittletastic Sparks! I hope you guys liked this chapter. It gives you a tiny look into what happened after the end of the last book. I should be updating again tommorow.** **Now, the question is...**

 **What new and/or upcoming movies are you excited about?**

 **I really can't wait to go see Sucide Squad! I can't wait for it to come out! I just love Harley Quinn and the Joker! There are a few others, but I can't think of them right now.**

 **Ok, that's all for now! Bye! Vote, Comment, Share, and Don't forget to go out with a smile!**

 _~ Allure Crimson ~_


	3. Chapter 3 - Darkness

_3rd_ _POV_

 _Present_ _Time_

The streets of Olympus are quiet. The whole place looks deserted. A lone figure is walking towards the throne room. As the figure passes houses and buildings curtains are closed even tighter, showing that Olympus is not as deserted as it appears.

The only building with any light is the throne room. Inside is chaos.

"We have to find a new place to stay!" A girl, with black hair and ocean blue eyes, says firmly.

"No! Olympus is safe! It has been for the past three years!" A tall man, with electric blue eyes, shouts.

"How much longer do to I think that will last Zeus? He knows how to get here, he can attack us anytime he wants! The only reason he hasn't already is because he left us alone! But with your stupid decision, he won't anymore!" The girl counters.

The man, now known as Zeus, glares at the girl with electricity crackling around him.

"Something needed to be done Nicole! I didn't see you doing anything to help!" Zeus thunders.

"For your information, I'm searching for a cure! If we can heal his mind, he'll stop!" Nicole hisses.

Zeus stops. He seems to be contemplating the idea.

"That might work." He agrees.

"No duh! You really think I would do something to help Percy? He's my brother!" She shouts.

Everyone in the room freezes. No one has said his name since the attacks had started.

Before anyone can react, the doors to the throne room are blown open.

A dark figure stands in the doorway. Nothing about them can be seen, except for their glowing red eyes.

"No." Nicole whispers.

Then laughter fills the air, echoing off the walls. The laughter is filled with insanity. In that moment, everyone realizes who is standing before them.

The Nightmare has come for revenge.

The laughter abruptly cuts off. Silence reigns for a brief moment before it is broken. The Nightmare becomes a blur as it suddenly attacks.

Screams ring through the air as every person in the throne room instantly starts bleeding. Cuts are showing up, seemingly out of nowhere, on their skin.

Bones are broken and flesh is torn. The attack only lasts minutes, before The Nightmare departs.

No lives are lost this night, but no one will forget the terror they felt.

That night, the darkness had finally reached Olympus.

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

 **Hey my wonderful Sparks! I hope you guys are happy with this early update! What do you think Zeus did to incur the wrath of The Nightmare? So, the question is...**

 **Are you scared of the dentist?**

 **I am. I had to go today, they said my teeth are healthy. I'm still kind of scared when I go in though. I don't know why.**

 **Ok, that's all for now! Bye! Faavorite, Follow, Review, Share, and Don't forget to watch your back!**

 _~ Allure Crimson ~_


	4. Chapter 4 - Tears

_3rd_ _POV_

 _The Past_

Nicole collapsed to the ground, holding her head in her hands.

"Percy! No!" She screamed.

It took the Olympians and the Primordials ten minutes to calm her down enough for her to speak.

"What was that noise? What happened to Percy?!" Poseidon asks hurriedly.

"He-he-his." She stopped talking and started sobbing again.

"Nicole! Get it together! We can't help Percy if we're panicking!" Nyx tells her sternly.

Nicole straightens up and takes a deep breath.

"Right. We need to help Percy." She said determined.

"So, what happened to Percy?" Poseidon asks.

"His mind has finally shattered, completely." She says sadly.

Poseidon gasps and tears fill his eyes. A few of the other Gods have similar reactions. The Primordials, however, have their emotions locked away for the time being.

"Percy was cursed down in Tartarus. He was cursed by something that only called itself 'The Monster of Curses'.

"The rules of the curse are as follows; his mind will shatter more and more each day, the cure is in his mind, but the more his mind shatters, the harder it is to find, and his eyes will show the extent of his insanity. The last part was said to be a blessing or a curse, depending on how Percy took it. He gained the ability to understand and speak to all monsters." Nicole explains.

"If the cure was in his mind, how do we find it?" Asks Athena.

"I don't know." Is Nicole's response.

 _In_ _the_ _parallel_ _universe_

An insane Percy has somehow escaped his chains, and is now making it his mission to annoy anyone he comes across. The mission has so far been a great success, much to Percy's pleasure and any others irritation.

He finally makes his way into the Throne Room. When Śåłłÿ sees him, she just groans.

"What are you doing here?" She asks irritably.

"I just wanted to annoy you!" Percy grins.

Suddenly he waves his arms around.

"By the way, why do my arms feel so weird? It's almost like they aren't connected!" Percy laughs.

Śåłłÿ just groans and drops her head in her hands.

"That's because the _aren't_ connected! Your arms and ankles have been dislocated, you shouldn't be able to _move_!" She shouts.

Percy only gives her a blank stare before saying "Cool!" and running out the door.

"Why did I bring him hear?" Śåłłÿ whispers to herself.

Percy pokes his head in the doorway with a serious look on his face.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness you know. Well, maybe you don't know, but _I_ do!" Percy says gleefully.

Śåłłÿ screams and throws a glass at Percy, who just dodges it and runs away laughing.

? ﾟﾔﾘ? ﾟﾔﾘ? ﾟﾔﾘ? ﾟﾔﾘ? ﾟﾔﾘ? ﾟﾔﾘ? ﾟﾔﾘ? ﾟﾔﾘ? ﾟﾔﾘ? ﾟﾔﾘ? ﾟﾔﾘ

 **Hi! I hope you like the chapter! I also have some other books you guys might like. I only have one up for now, it is a Harry Potter/Five Nights at Freddy's crossover. It's better than it sounds! So today's question is...**

 **Do any of you have a fish?**

 **I just got three fish! They are all black high fin tetras. One of them is missing an eye, so I named him Mad Eye Moody, the other two look the same, so I name them Fred and George.**

 **Well, that's all for now! Bye! Favorite, Follow, Review, Share, and Don't forget that Snakes are better than Lions!**  
 **(~_^) That's supposed to be a wink.**

 _~ Allure Crimson ~_


	5. Chapter 5 - Damadged

_Percy's POF (Point of Focus)_

 _Present_

Percy is just taking his nightly walk over the buildings of New York City, when a giggle grabs his attention.

Turning in that direction, he sees a shadow running away. He quickly gives into the chase.

It takes him ten minutes, but he finally catches the shadow.

Quickly pulling down their hood, he sees that it's a girl. This causes him to pause.

She giggles at his surprised expression.

"What? One would think you've never seen a girl before!" She giggles madly.

Percy ignores the question and examines the girl further.

She has black hair, but the tips are an electric blue. Her eyes are a yellow-gold color, they have the same cracks as Percy running through them. Her skin is a pale grey, with black and white swirls in random spots. Her lips are naturally as black as the shadows.

Her outfit, under the cloak, was almost all black. She had a plain black, long sleeve shirt. Her black skinny jeans were ripped in places. She had an electric blue belt. For shoes, she had on black combat boots with electric blue laces. One her head was a flower crown, the flowers were black and electric blue.

"What's your name?" Percy asks her.

"Perci, with an I, but you can call me Alice!" She responds happily.

"I'm Percy, with a Y, but you can call me Nightmare." Percy says.

Perci immediately bursts into giggles.

"That's so ironic!" She exclaims, still giggling.

"How?" Percy asks confused.

"Well, I'm the daughter of the Boogieman!" She grins, showing her razor sharp teeth.

Percy's eyes widen.

"Like, the scary guy with the Nightmares?" He asks.

Perci nods.

"Cool!" Percy whispers in awe.

Perci nods in agreement.

"Yeah, I have some of his powers too. Like the nightmare sand, and traveling through shadows." She said, making a Nightmare.

Percy squeals and starts fawning over the Nightmare. It sniffs his hand before nuzzling Percy.

Laughter brings Percy out of his childish happiness. He looks over to see Perci collapse to the ground in giggles.

"What?" Percy asks with a confused look upon his face.

"You're acting like a little kid!" She responds, still giggling.

When the giggles subside and Percy helps her up, he gives Perci a serious look.

"So, do you want to join me?" He asks, an insane glint in his eyes.

"Why not?" Perci responds with the same insane glint.

They shake hands, matching evil grins spread across their faces.

A few days later, Mirage and Nightmare show off their alliance.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **What's up my Sparks! How have you been? I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Shoutout to** **BlackAdder** **on Wattpad** , **who is Perci or Alice. Whatever you want to call her, that's who it is.**

 **I have a special message for someone. A guest by the name of Theseacretrebal reviewed last night. I want to tell you that the Meet-up already happened, but if you want we can set something up. Can you make an account so we can use Private Message? I would love to meet you.**

 **Now, today's question is...**

 **Have any of you actually tried to learn Parseltongue?**

 **I have! I can even write my name! Aslslure Krinson , that looks like someone just ran their fingers over a keyboard. Wow. Anywho!**

 **That's all for now! Bye! Favorite, Follow, Review, Share, and Don't forget "In Slytherin you'll make your real friends, those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends!" ~ The Sorting Hat, Harry Potter and The Sorcerers/Philosophers Stone.**

 _~ Allure Crimson ~_


	6. Chapter 6 - Falling

_Percy's POF_

Past

Percy had decided that annoying people isn't fun if they ignore you.

He was going around performing his normal routine of annoying everyone in his path, but everyone was ignoring him!

"How can they ignore me?! I'm Skittletastic! People can't just ignore me!" Percy grumbled as he walked down the halls.

He eventually stumbled across Pêrcÿ and Łükê. His mood immediately brightened.

"Hey! What's up? Are you two dating? Does that mean I'm gay? Does that mean I should be with Luke?" Percy overloaded them with questions.

"Um, how about you slo-" Łükê was cut off by Percy.

"You know, I was hot!" He said seriously.

"Excuse me?!" Łükê shouted.

"What do you mean Percy?" Pêrcÿ questioned, ignoring Łükê.

"Well, I mean, looking at you, I realize how hot I looked. Especially with the Emo look." Percy gave Pêrcÿ a look up and down.

"But I'm you." Pêrcÿ said.

"No you're not. You look different, your name is different, your personality is different, as far as I'm concerned, you're a completely different person." Percy said happily.

"Huh, I never thought about it that way." Pêrcÿ gave a pensive look.

"You can't be serious!" Łükê said incredulously.

"It's just a thought Łükê. Calm down." Pêrcÿ said dismissively.

Łükê scoffed and dragged Pêrcÿ away.

"Bye! I'll see you guys later!" Percy shouted after them.

A few hours later, Percy could have been found on the edge of the roof of the castle. Pêrcÿ joined him eventually. They didn't say anything for a while. They just sat there.

"Do you ever think about jumping?" Percy suddenly asked.

"What?" Pêrcÿ responded, a worried look upon his face.

"Jumping. You know, off the edge?" Percy clarified unnecessarily.

"No, I haven't. Have you?" Pêrcÿ gave him a concerned look.

"Yeah, many times. Sometimes I just want to let go, to know how it feels to fall. Having no control over the situation, yet choosing it for myself." Percy said in a scary serene voice.

"Then why don't you?" Pêrcÿ asked curiously.

"I don't know." Percy answered honestly.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So do you ever think about it?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, I guess. But I try not to." Pêrcÿ replied.

Once again silence fell over the pair.

"I'm going to go find Łükê." Pêrcÿ said suddenly.

Percy didn't respond, he just stared at the ground in a trance. So Pêrcÿ left to find Łükê, leaving Percy to his thoughts.

No one noticed when Percy didn't show up the next day.

 **Heyo! I'm sorry for the late update, I haven't had access to my electronics for enough time to finish this chapter. I've also been healing. I was recently attacked by wasps and stung four times. I then received a 2nd degree burn on my leg, from an ice pack, an** _ **ice**_ _**pack**_ **! So I'm sorry for not updating on time. I hope you enjoyed it, and the little cliffhanger on which I left you all. Ok, the question is...**

 **What's your favorite fast food restaurant?**

 **Mine is Subway. Yes, it is considered fast food! If you don't agree, then it's Chick-fil-a.**

 **Well, that's all for now! Bye! Favorite, Follow, Review, Share, and Don't forget The Chamber of Secrets has been opened!**

 _~ Allure Crimson ~_


	7. Chapter 7 - Insane Amusement

**A/N I changed Daymare to Mirage. I know you guys thought the other one was dumb. So I changed it.**

 _Present_

 _3rd_ _POV_

Mirage and Nightmare are finishing their masterpiece. Two bodies are being carved by the two insane killers. Suddenly Nightmare has an idea.

"Let's go to the fair!" He says excitedly.

"Okay!" Mirage quickly agrees.

A few hours later they are dressed like normal people and the Mist hides their more... interesting features.

They both start bouncing up and down the closer to the fair they get. Bright colorful lights light up their faces and the smell of funnel cake invades their senses.

"We need to get funnel cake!" Perci shouts.

"But it's fattening." Percy says.

They both look at each other before bursting into laughter.

"Who am I kidding? Let's do it!" He agrees.

After they get their funnel cake, they rush to the ticket booth.

They get 100 tickets and quickly debate their first ride.

"Drop Zone!" Percy insists.

"Hang-glider!" Perci counters.

Eventually they ride Drop Zone first, then they move on to the Hang-glider. They ended up riding both of them twice.

Many hours and 30 funnel cakes later, they climb aboard the Ferris wheel.

"This view is amazing." Perci whispers when it stops at the top.

"Yeah." Percy agrees.

Perci leans back into Percy and he reflexively wraps his arm around her shoulders. She turns her head and stares into Percy's eyes. They both start to lean into each other then, the Ferris wheel jerks to a start.

The next few minutes are spent in awkward silence. When they got off they walk to the exit without looking at each other. Finally Percy can't take the silence and just says the first thing that comes to mind.

"So, want to go kill some people?" He asks.

Perci grins and shoots off.

"Race you!" She shouts.

Nightmare quickly follows and their insane laughter echoes through the night.

➖✖️➖✖️➖✖️➖✖️➖✖️➖✖️➖✖️➖✖️➖✖️➖✖️➖✖️➖✖️➖

 **Hey! What's up? How was the chapter? Sorry I'm late, I had some technical difficulties. I don't really have much to say, I'm really tired. I'll update soon. The question is...**

 **What's your favorite carnival/fair ride?**

 **I like spinning rides and ones that go high up in the air!**

 **Ok, that's all for now! Bye!**

 _~ Allure Crimson ~_


	8. Chapter 8 - Missing

_Past_

 _3rd_ _POV_

After a week, they finally noticed Percy's disappearance.

Pêrcÿ finally had some free time when it hit him, he hadn't seen Percy in a week. He started to rush around, calling his name, asking people if they had seen him, things like that.

He eventually got Łükê to help him in his search when he remembered the last time he saw Percy. The night they were talking about jumping off the roof.

"Łükê! We have to get to the roof!" Pêrcÿ exclaimed, running for the stairs.

When they reached the roof, all they saw was blood. It was everywhere. But there was a small piece of paper amidst the carnage.

Pêrcÿ ran over and picked it up. His eyes quickly scanned the paper before they hardened and turned cold. He soundlessly handed the paper to Łükê.

' _To whoever actually cares about the brat,_

 _I've decided I wanted this tasty treat for my own. He's such a cute little kitty isn't he? I will keep him as my pet for one week and three days, if you do not find him in that time period, then Kitty will become a delightful snack. Tick Tock, the clocks running down!_

 _Good luck,_  
 _Rize'_

"That bi-!" Łükê started, only to have Pêrcÿ clamp a hand over his mouth.

"No bad words! They make me feel icky!" Pêrcÿ said childishly.

Łükê sighed but nodded. He smiled fondly at Pêrcÿ before remembering Percy's situation.

"We'll need help to get him back, and we only have three more days." Łükê said grimly.

"Of course." Pêrcÿ nodded.

 _Past_

 _3rd POV_

 _Unknown_ _Location_

"Hmm, you really are an adorable Kitty!" A high pitched, feminine voice said.

"Let me go! And I'm not adorable, I'm insane." Grinned Percy.

A woman with purple hair and matching eyes, stood in front of Percy, her name was Rize. Percy himself was tethered to the wall by a chain connected to a collar.

He had a few new additions to his person. Black cat ears were twitching atop his head while an equally black tail swayed behind him, little fangs completed the look.

"Of course you're insane! But I think you're better that way." Rize grinned.

Percy raised his catlike eyes to stare at her. Suddenly he tilted his head to the side and pupils dilated.

"Too cute!" Rize squealed. "Too bad that I'll have to eat you in three days."

Percy's only response was to giggle.

 _Three_ _Days_ _Later_

Percy was woken up by someone stroking his new cat ears. When he opened his eyes, he saw Rize kneeling beside him.

"Oh well. I guess your time is up. And I really did want to keep you." She pouted.

Giving a catlike stretch, Percy stood up.

"I keep my word though. Time to have my tasty snack!" Rize suddenly looked very hungry.

A loud crash shook the house as Rize pounced to devour her meal.

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

 **Hi! So, I am going to Anime Weekend Atlanta! I went last year and I had a lot of fun! I made new friends and lots of other cool things. So, I have a few questions today. They are...**

 **Will you go to AWA? If you do, what will you cosplay? (If you cosplay at all)**

 **I am, obviously! I think I'm going to cosplay Trinity from the Matrix, Maria Kurenai from Vampire Knight, Eto from Tokyo Ghoul, and a girl version of Ticci Toby the Creepypasta.**

 **Did anyone get the anime reference? I will give a dedication to whoever did!**

 **Ok, that's all for now! Bye! Favorite, Follow, Review, Share, and Don't forget to avoid the Doves!**

 _~ Allure Crimson ~_


	9. Chapter 9 - Halloween

_Present_

 _3rd_ _POV_

It's Halloween and Percy decides he wants to do something fun.

"Perci! Perci!" He yells.

Perci cartwheels into the room and stops, standing on her hands.

"Yeah?" She asks.

Percy starts jumping up and down.

"It's Halloween! It's Halloween!" He sings.

"So?" Perci asks with a confused look.

Percy stops and stares at her.

"That means we have to do something! Like dress up and eat candy and scare people and-!" He's cut off by Perci.

"I get it! So let's do it! What are we going to be?"

 _\- 4 Hours Later -_

Percy, Perci and some friends are running down the street in different costumes.

Percy decided to be Ariel. He had a long, bright red wig on. Along with a purple and shimmery green dress.

Perci decided to dress as herself. She would tell everyone that she was the Boogieman's daughter. She didn't really need a costume.

They're three friends were with them.

Noe was a vampire friend of theirs. He came as a Creepypasta named Jeff the Killer. He had black hair, was really tall, and had black eyes. His costume was perfect, from the blood spattered, white hoodie, to the carved smile.

Jennifer is Noe's girlfriend. She was also a vampire. She decided to match Noe and come as Jane the Killer. Her costume was also spot on.

Their last friend that joined them was Alencia. She is a Shadow Demon. Her costume was the Marionette from Five Nights at Freddy's. She was wearing a long, wavy, black and white wig. She had the mask and everything else.

So, the five of them went from house to house, getting candy, scaring people, and having fun. At some point they killed a few people. They weren't wearing costumes, so the five friends decided they should be killed.

No one would notice their absence for days.

So, over all, Halloween was an exciting and fright filled affair.

? ﾟﾑﾻ? ﾟﾑﾻ? ﾟﾑﾻ? ﾟﾑﾻ? ﾟﾑﾻ? ﾟﾑﾻ? ﾟﾑﾻ? ﾟﾑﾻ? ﾟﾑﾻ?

 **Hey! This chapter is loosely based on my Halloween experience last year. Is anyone else excited for Halloween? I know I am! The questions are...**

 **What are you doing for Halloween?**

 **What will you carve for your pumpkin?**

 **And**

 **What will you be for Halloween?**

 **I am going to hang out with some friends and scare the Skittles out of other Trick or Treaters.**

 **I think I will do Jack Skellington for my pumpkin, you can check out my Instagram to see it when I am done.**

 **And my friends and I will be Lock, Shock, and Barrel from The Nightmare Before Christmas. All girl versions and I will be Lock. Pictures will be posted on my Instagram after Halloween.**

 **So, that's all for now! Bye! Favorite, Follow, Review, Share, and Don't forget to eat candy!**

 _~ Allure Crimson ~_


	10. Chapter 10 - Escape

_Past_

 _Unknown Location_

 _3rd_ _POV_

Łükê and Pêrcÿ knocked on the door of an isolated cottage. A few minutes later the door opened to reveal a girl with pink eyes and brown hair.

"Hi! I haven't seen you guys in a while. What's up? How've you been? Why are you here? Oh my gosh! Is something wrong?" She said in one breath.

Łükê face palmed while Pêrcÿ tried to respond.

"Hey Dawn. We've been ok, we need your help, and yes. My friend is missing." He said quickly.

Dawn nodded and rushed away, two seconds later she was back with a few things.

"Got it! I have my special compass and a few other things. Let's go!" She started marching away.

 _Three_ _Days_ _Later_

The trio crouched in some bushes outside a stone house.

"Okay, he's in there." Dawn said.

"You sure?" Pêrcÿ questioned.

Dawn nodded and her suddenly lit up with pink flames.

"In we go!" She shouted, running towards the house.

She threw balls of fire at one of the walls. The wall quickly crumbled and Dawn jumped inside, followed closely by Pêrcÿ and Łükê.

They saw a purple haired woman lunging towards a chained up Percy. The woman was blasted away by Dawn's flames.

"Yay! I did it! Now see if he's ok while deal with her." She said while advancing towards the woman.

Rize jumped up and colorful tentacles burst from her lower back, while her eyes bled black with red irises and veins.

"The Kitten is mine!" She shouted before attacking.

While Dawn and Rize fought each other, Percy was removed from his chains.

"Oh, hi! You guys took forever to find me. This was a fun game, can we do it again?" Percy babbled excitedly.

"No!" Both Pêrcÿ and Łükê shouted.

Percy pouted and turned away, his kitten ears flattening against his skull.

"Fine!" He said childishly.

"I'm not even going to ask about the new look." Łükê grumbled.

Pêrcÿ smacked him on the arm and started leading them out of the house.

"Let's just get out of here. Dawn! Let's go!" He yelled.

Dawn stopped jumping on the tentacles and hurried to join them.

They swiftly made their way back to the castle to get the story from Percy before something else could happen.

◼️◻️◼️◻️◼️◻️◼️◻️◼️◻️◼️◻️◼️◻️◼️

 **Hey Sparks! I am so sorry for not updating! I have been really busy lately. My Mom got married! Among other things, that really was consuming my time. Anyways, Happy Halloween! I hope you all had a great one. I was, and still am, sick. It's horrible! Oh well. So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Here's the question...**

 **If you could go to one place in the entire world, where would you go? (It has to be a real place that exists on planet earth, in this dimension.)**

 **I think I'd go to England. I'd love to see all the history and all that.**

 **Ok, that's all for now. See next time! Bye! Favorite, Follow, Review, Share, and Don't forget to Take your chair with you!**

 _~ Allure Crimson ~_


	11. Chapter 11 - Lights

_Present_

 _3rd POV_

A teen in all black clothes, except for a blue mask, is running towards the Empire State building.

' _I_ _need_ _to_ _save_ _him!_ ' He thought.

He doesn't know how he forgot or how he became real, but he knows he has to save Percy.

Suddenly something collides with him. It's another teen, he's wearing a hoodie with striped sleeves, dark jeans, a strange mask over his mouth, and orange goggles.

"EJ!" He shouts.

The newly dubbed EJ stands and hits the new teen over the head.

"Toby, you idiot! Why did you run into me?" He asks.

Toby twitches and glares at him.

"Cause I'm going to help you save Percy." He says determinedly.

"How can you help? Just go back to the Mansion!" EJ says, resuming his previous journey.

Toby quickly grabs his arm.

"No! Did you forget that I was there too? I don't know how we got out here or why we lost our memories. But I know that we need to work together in order to save him."

EJ stares at him silently.

"Please Jack." Toby begs.

"Fine. Let's go." Jack sighs.

"Yay!" Toby shouts gleefully.

They quickly make their way to the Empire State Building and force the key from the Guard. In no time at all, they're on their way to Olympus.

 _3rd_ _POV_

 _With_ _Percy_ _and_ _Friends._

"Aren't Christmas lights amazing?" Percy sighs.

His friends look at him strangely.

"Sure. They're great." Says Noe.

Jennifer just nods.

"Oh! There's a dragon in the water!" Alencia shouts.

The other four turn to look where Alencia is pointing. A dragon made of lights is in the water.

"Aw man! I thought there was a real dragon! You tricked me!" Percy accuses Alencia.

This starts a huge fight that ends up completely away from the original topic.

Noe facepalms and walks away with Jennifer. Perci somehow acquired some funnel cake and is watching the fight eagerly.

They all go on with their night, enjoying the lights and each other's company. None of them have any idea that a group of people at the top of the Empire State building are planning something that will alter the future of everything.

 _3rd_ _POV_

 _The_ _Empire_ _State_ _Building._

Toby and Jack stand nervously before a group of angry people.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" Zeus booms.

"I'm Jack and this is Toby. We got here using the key card." Jack says in a slightly sarcastic way.

"Give me one reason not to blast you off Olympus." Zeus threatens.

"Because we know how to save Percy." Toby smirks.

 **Heyo my Sparks! Here is your update. Yes, I brought the Creepypasta world into this. They're who I based the voices on anyways. You'll learn more about them in the next chapter. Well here's the question...**

 **Who is your favorite Creepypasta?**

 **I have two, Ticci Toby and BEN Drowned.**

 **Ok, that's all for now! See y'all later! Bye! Favorite, Follow, Review, Share, and Don't forget that** ** _You_** **_shouldn't_** **_have_** **_done_** **_that._**

 _~ Allure Crimson ~_


	12. Chapter 12 - Explanations

_Past_

 _3rd_ _POV_

The silence was deafening. Awkward and deafening.

"So. What's with the cat add-ons?" Łükê awkwardly asked.

"Rize said I looked cuter with them." Percy responded brightly.

The next few minuets were spent in silence while everyone watched Percy's ears twitch, and his tail sway behind him.

"Right. Anyways, we need to remove them." Łükê said.

Percy screeched and ran to the other side of the room.

"No! You can't!" He screamed.

"Why? You don't need them!" Łükê said angrily.

Percy curled into a ball and started whimpering.

"Mine. Mine. Mine. You can't take them they're mine." He whispered to himself.

Pêrcÿ smacked Łükê on the back of the head and ran to Percy.

"Shh. It's ok. No one is going to take them away they're yours. Don't worry little kitten." Pêrcÿ whispered to Percy while hugging him.

Percy's eyes peeked over his knees full of tears.

"Promise!" He whispered.

Pêrcÿ nodded.

Percy stuck his hand out and extended his pinky.

"Pinky promise?" He asked childishly.

Pêrcÿ giggled and linked their pinkies together.

"Of course!" He smiled.

A few hours later found Percy and Pêrcÿ laughing and sharing stories, whole Łükê pouted off in the corner. Dawn was off terrorizing some people for candy.

"So, I know we finished the job but, how did you start becoming insane? Your eyes were already cracked when we took you. How they're completely shattered." Pêrcÿ asked timidly.

Percy's eyes glazed over and a little of the madness seemed to leave his eyes.

"I was betrayed and cursed. It all started when..." And Percy told them his story.

\- Time skip brought to you by Sebastian fighting Claude -

"Then, you brought me here. You know what happened after that." Percy finished, the glaze leaving his eyes and the insanity returning.

"What were we talking about again?" Percy asked confused.

Pêrcÿ and Łükê sighed.

"Nothing Kitten." Said Pêrcÿ sadly.

Everything was normal for a few months after that. Well, as normal as you can get with an insane Percy.

The peace was not meant to last though.

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

 **Hello my wonderful Sparks! How have you all been? I hope you have all been well. I am pleased to announce that I am having another meet-up! I will post the details in the next chapter and in my profile within the next few days. So, the question is...**

 **What are your plans for Thanksgiving?**

 **I plan to either go to New York or Florida to visit family. I am SO excited!**

 **Ok, that's all for now! See you all later! Bye! Favorite, Follow, Review, Share, and Don't forget to Cut the head of the turkey before you cook it!**

 _~ Allure Crimson ~_


	13. Chapter 13 - Saviors

_Present_

 _3rd POV_

"How? Tell me!" Poseidon yells.

Toby goes to attack him, but Jack grabs a hold of him.

"Toby! Calm down!" Jacks hisses.

Toby stops struggling and nods.

"It's a multi step process. A lot is needed to help Percy." Says Jack.

Nicole, Percy's sister, rushes forward.

"I'll do anything to help him. What can I do?" She asks.

Jack stares at her silently for a moment.

"We need Percy first."

 _3rd POV_

 _With Percy_

Percy walks in the door and collapses on the couch. With a wave of his hand cat ears and a matching tail appear on his head.

"Ah! Much better." He mutters.

He suddenly straightens up and grins.

"Time for some entertainment!" He shouts.

He flips himself upside down on the couch and turns on the TV. The anime Assassination Classroom.

About ten minuets into the episode, his door crashes to the floor. Before he can defend himself a body is on top of him.

"I'm sorry Percy, it's for your own good." A female voice whispers.

The last thing he sees is Nicole's face, then everything goes black.

\- Time Skip brought to you by Rin and his blue flames -

 _3rd POV_

"Well, what do we do now?" Nicole asks as she finishes tying up Percy.

Jack stares sadly at Percy, who's unconscious in a chair.

"We need to..."

✖️➕✖️➕✖️➕✖️➕✖️➕✖️

Hey! Here's an update! Sorry it's really late and short, but I've had a busy life. So, I have a new sister! And this chapter is dedicated to FanGirlToTheMax204 who is an awesome fan! Question is...

Do you have any siblilings? And if so how many?

I have this amazing baby sister who I love so much! She's my only sibling and she's almost 6 months old!

Ok, that's all for now! Next chapter in a few hours! Bye! Vote, Comment, Share, and Don't forget to Keep the cat out of the Christmas tree!

 _~ Allure Crimson ~_


End file.
